Legacy of Kain: King of Chaos
by Las pantuflas de tu madre
Summary: Kain, depressed for his oldness, looks comfort in dying... but fails... he longs the days when he killed and raped without dismays... mostly flashbacks.


Legacy of Kain: King of Chaos

Kain tasted the blood. He felt the cells, white… red… he searched among the bitter, to find sweet, and sweet he did find. Too sweet. He spitted onto the cold marble grounds of his castle, his eyes traveled until they founded Raziel, who was bowed in the ground, avoiding seeing his Master and Monarch in the eyes. The older vampire threw the golden cup to the ground, carelessly. He grinned.

"Servants bring me foul blood…" he passed his already dead tong among his lips. He spitted yet again. "Then what is a King to do…?" Raziel looked at him, undecided if that question needed an answer from him. Raziel stood up, still evading Kain's gaze, and decided to answer.

"Punish them, sir, and taste their blood… to see if _that _satisfies your delicate taste, my Master…"

"Feed their blood… to _me_? No, Raziel, I would not give them the pleasure of feeding me… no… I shall feed their foul flesh to the dogs…" Kain walked towards Raziel, who was still evading his Masters gaze, Kain noticed that. "Do you fear me, Raziel? Do you fear me so that you do not dare to see my eyes… your eyes are red like blood, as well as mine. Red are the color of vampire eyes, red like hell, which is reserved for people like us. Red eyes that flash in the sun… when feed…Red eyes all vampires have. You and me are the same. You and me have the same eyes… so do thousands of other vampires… so does the rest of _my _Empire. Our breed is all the same, I just have more power…" Raziel stayed with his head down low.

"Master, you are too great to compare yourself to me. I am just a vile scion, Master Kain, a small pawn in your game, a-" Kain slapped him. Raziel was thrown back a few centimeters. His pale face turned red in one cheek, as he swallowed the pain, but he remained straight, with his head down. Kain looked at him, furious.

"Are you contradicting me, Raziel" Kain showed his fangs, defiantly.

"No, Master," Raziel started, scared "but I think—"

"You think nothing! Now look at me" Kain raised his voice, so that it resonated among the room. Raziel shrugged, but after a few moments of silent, he showed his eyes, red as the blood they had consumed earlier. But it was a different kind of red… a more vibrant red, a red that showed vitality and youth. Kain trembled in fury, he then walked clumsily towards his marble throne, he roared, this time, the whole castle shook. Kain collapsed in the chair. Raziel took a step forward, trying to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright, Master? Is there anything wrong?" the younger vampire asked, concerned. His eyes flashed in the light. Kain moaned.

"I'm old, Raziel… old as an oak! My strength has disappeared… I'm no longer useful… I'm feed blood in cups… In cups! As if I can no longer feed!" Kain looked at the ceiling, with oldness in his eyes. "Take leave, Raziel, and leave me to die…"

"Sir…"

"Leave, Raziel! That is a command, obey it!" Kain roared, instantly Raziel walked rapidly towards the huge, oak, doors and closed them behind him. He sighted out side, concerned by his creator, his Master. But obeying him, he went far away from the room, only finding comfort in conquering and slaughtering.

And inside the marble saloon, sitting in his throne, Kain stayed two hundred years. Without feeding, killing, or speaking. The first fifty, he waited, staring at the ceiling. He longed for a death; he waited for a death. But he soon realized he couldn't die… not even without feeding… he soon realized he couldn't die; but only suffer. His white skin turned to a greenish color, and became full of wrinkles and scars. His bones were excessively marked in his skin, and his beautiful white hair turned gray throughout the years. He cried inside, in his soul, for he could not cry. He could not cry for two reasons: he had honor still, and because dirt had covered his eyes, and his arm was asleep, so could not remove it. Everyday, he longed madly those days were he went through the streets, slaughtering, feeding and raping all vile humans he encountered. He very much longed those days. He could taste the blood still, and it was sweet… not bitter…. For nothing sweeter than what you hunt yourself. He could hear the screams and begs still, those screams of agony, trying to haunt him, but they only brought him joy and pleasure. Kain remembered still, those days of joy.

He was young those days. And the King could remember the occasion were he had first feed. His Master had tied a beautiful gypsy woman, in an alley for him to feed. Kain was shy at first, for he found the process disgustful, and threw up when he remembered the taste of blood. For that reason, he had not been feed for two days, and he was hungry… and full of lust… he did not cared about the flavor anymore, he just wanted to be fed. So his Master had prepared him a young feast. Kain had walked, anxious, to his pray. His Master, cunning, had tied a rope around her mouth, so Kain could only hear mute begs for mercy and cries for help. The gypsy was laying in the ground, his Master besides her. Kain remembered his Master, it was female, an innocent looking woman. Blonde, and with soft skin, very good looking, and that was a gift for her. Kain had stood there, waiting anxiously for his Master's command to eat her. But this time he heard a different command, something he did not expect from a lady… Kain laughed at the thought…something he did not expect from _any _lady indeed.

"Fuck her" she said. Kain looked at her curiously. She smiled. She kneeled besides her, and licked her cheek. She then pulled the gypsies soft hair.  "She is a fine woman indeed, Kain, fuck her…. And let me watch…

"Rape her…?" He asked, scared. His Master smiled, touching the gypsy at her lower parts, softly. "But… I thought I was going to feed…"

"Yes… yes… You are, Kain" she had said "But not yet… first fuck her…" She licked the gypsy yet again, this time, on her breast, as she reaped her shirt, revealing the gypsy's dark skin. Kain soon felt lustful. 

"But, rape her?" He had said again, controlling himself.

"No… I don't want you to rape… I want you to violate… fuck her! Fuck her hard, boy!" Then Kain subdued. He threw himself to the gypsy, grabbing her hands, licking her breast. And he raped the gypsy; he raped her hardly, hurting her. Then he fed; he bit her neck and ripped her wrist. His Master, who had watched the entire act, then kneeled in front of Kain and licked all the blood on his lips. Kain then, surprising even himself, kissed hr, violently. And tried to sleep with her. But Akasha, for that was her name, pushed him away and looked at him angrily… but then grinned.

"Not just now, my dear Kain, you did good today, but I need to see you proven again before I let _that _happen…" she then disappeared, as vampires are used to do. But Kain felt rejected, he fell angry… and that let him to kill her.

Kain shook in the remember of his Master. His Creator… his "God"… she had been the only death Kain had regretted, for she was a vampire, and more even, his Master. Kain hated killing people of his own breed, but sometimes he had too. To ascend to a more powerful position… or for vengeance… there had been other occasions as well, he had also slaughtered traitors… but his Master was indeed, breed murder. He was jealous. His Master had rejected him too many times. He felt attracted to her as he had felt for any other female, but it was no love… not even lust… just the desire for her to belong to no other male than him. The desire that he could use her, anytime he wanted her. He had walked into her room; a large bedroom made of cold stone, and with one large bed, covered with silk. It had a portrait of her in the right wall, but she had no pale tone in her face, for it had been painted while she was alive. His Master had been surprised to see Kain enter with such violence, for he kicked the wooden doors open, and rushed inside the bedroom. She covered herself with her silk. Kain's red eyes traveled around the room, curiously to see such room in a small Vampire Shelter. He smiled, maliciously. 

"Kain…. What… what are you doing here, may I ask?" she said, while standing up, she covered her nude body with the silk sheets. Transparent as they were, Kain could see everything, with quite little difficulty. He grinned. 

"I've just came to visit you, my dear…" he said walking towards her. Akasha backed a few steps.

"Stop, Kain, you're acting strangely, let me go back to my sleep, please…" she begged, nervously her eyes flashed.

"But… what must I do to possess you? I have proven worthy hundreds of times, Akasha!" Akasha looked at him, doubtful and scared... She tried to seek the answer, but no words came out. Kain looked at her, furious. "Answer me!"

"Kain… I…but that's not correct, boy-" she said, trying to make Kain calm down. But a roar interrupted her, Kain's eyes glowed, fire red.

"I am no boy, Akasha! I have served you… a century! I still remember those words you said that night: "I need to see you proven again before I let _that _happen…" but I have proven myself too many times, and nothing has happened…" Kain began, furiously "I grow tired now…. You lied to me… and nobody lies to _me_! You should know that, Akasha… now give it to me…" Kain walked slowly towards his Master, lustfully, and tried to take the sheet off her body.

"Two more nights, Kain…. That's what I ask, after that, your lust shall be satiated, Kain…" Kain ripped the sheet to quickly for her to react. Kain saw her naked body, full of lust and fury. "Please, Kain! Two more nights…"

"Too long!" his long claws ripped her skin. Kain laughed, but Akasha screamed in pain. She slashed him in the face, leaving one of the many scars Kain had today. In that very moment, the dagger, which had remained hanged on Kain's belt, flew to his hand, and as that happened, Kain stabbed her in the chest. Akasha screamed in pain, blood was expulsed violently; Kain's face was soon painted with it. "Yes… yes… yours is sweet…. Like the one of a bird… Yes!" He licked her wound. And buffed nervously, then he slid her throat, all the blood was spitted around the room, and Kain licked it, laughing. Then he did something he regretted ever since, he raped her when dead. Violently. His dead body was bruised, by Kain's strength. But, soon Kain realized his lust could not be satiated, and soon, Akasha's body turned to dust. Kain, drugged by fury, crazed by the anger of rejection, swallowed the ashes. But soon, he began to cough, and soon, he threw up something that seemed like rotten blood. He was dozed off by the smell, and blacked off not too soon afterwards. He had troubled sleep that night. As the one he was having right now. And when he walked up, he realized what he had done, and cried for it. He stayed crying for two days… until he made a promise… he promised himself never to regret any other kill he committed… but fill happy, and youthful instead. To party for every kill, for every night he hunted, for every feed, for every drop of blood. That night he fed, and swallowed the blood of plebeians, then, he placed their heads of sticks and their organs on boxes, for that in the morning… People would found out that Kain had awaken, and that now, he was his own Master. 

Kain thought about that… "Philosophy"… I'm my own Master, he thought, I'm old if I want to be old… and I'm strong in heart and mind still… I cannot lock myself in a room; many things have changed since those days of lust and violence. But I cannot hide hear, I cannot trap my wrath in a room. I'll come back to the streets, be fed. I'll tell them… that Kain has returned. The King stood up after two-hundred years of thinking… the dust came out of his eyes, his fangs sharpened and his greenish skin was full of flesh again, he looked at himself… this was Kain… Master of all… Commander of rage… He looked at his room, full of dust, rotten by the years. His now white eyes traveled towards his sword, the Soul Reaver, prize of many struggles. He called it, and it came. The Reaver came flying to his hand. Kain examined it, his perfect blade was now rusty, but as he turned it and examined, the sword soon turned perfect again. No fouls. Kain placed it on his old back and smiled. He looked at his kingdom, through the large window besides him. It was indeed large now… as large as a kingdom could be. He smiled, thinking how surprised Raziel would be to see him. But not just yet. Kain played with the Reaver for some minutes, he then looked out the window, felt the sunshine struck him in the face, he smiled… then… he went to feed himself.


End file.
